The Power of Suggestion (version 1)
"Poor child." Broom 1 said. Minnie looked up from crying. She saw Broom 1 and Broom 2. They were swimming around Minnie like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Broom 2 added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Two Magic Brooms. "She has a very serious problem." said Broom 1, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Broom 2 said, as he followed close behind. The two brooms circled around her. "But there is something." Broom 1 lit up. He and Broom 2 grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Minnie stopped crying and saw the two Magic Brooms. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Broom 2 said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Broom 1 added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Broom 2 declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he took off her bow to brush her fur-hair before setting the bow back on her head. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Broom 1 and Broom 2 said together. Broom 2 started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Broom 1 finished. Minnie shook her head. "I don't understand." "Magica has great powers." Broom 2 said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Minnie was surprised. "The duck witch?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Broom 1 smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Mickey. "It was only a suggestion." Broom 2 said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Minnie's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Minnie back in tears. Her heart ached to see Mickey once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the brooms nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Broom 1 and Broom 2 stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Daisy, Pudge, and Zsa Zsa were waiting for Minnie to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Pudge couldn't help but cry as he and Daisy knew that Minnie was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Minnie." sobbed Pudge. "Life can be so cruel." said Daisy. Zsa Zsa wasn't feeling too happy herself, seeing as how she felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ she confessed. "it was an accident." If she hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed her mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Minnie would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her father's law in associating herself with a normal mouse. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Zsa Zsa eying the two men. "Minnie, where are you going?" asked the Labrador, "Minnie, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Magica." Minnie told her, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Zsa Zsa's voice. She fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Minnie, no!" Zsa Zsa gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermouse sneered as she tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my father?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden Labrador and hurried after the two brooms. Daisy and Pudge swam up and looked at Zsa Zsa as she started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." She thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But she couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on her face, she commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Minnie, Broom 1, and Broom 2 in hot pursuit, fearful that Minnie would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes